


Harry Potter Hunger Games

by ninjafrog3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hunger Games - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: Voldemort is headmaster of Hogwarts and he has been finding out about punishments for rebellions. He stumbles across The Hunger Games and makes it an annual event in the Hogwarts school year. Magic and muggle weapons are allowed but only duelling spells are allowed. No spells that can conjure up supplies. You are one of the final 9 tributes left. Will you survive. My first ever choose your own adventure. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

You are in an alliance with Cedric Diggory, as you are the only Hufflepuffs left. There is one Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, one Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, and four Gryffindors, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasly. You and Cedric are enjoying a breakfast of rabbit and blackberries.  
"I think we need to end the alliance. There's only nine tributes left, I don't want it to come down to the two of us," Cedric says.

If you say yes, go to chapter 3.

If you say no, go to chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are here, you chose not to end the alliance with Cedric.

"I know what you're saying, but we're stronger together. If it's down to the two of us, I'll kill you," you say.  
"Encouraging," he says.  
"I'm gonna go look for berries," you say. You get up and walk over to a nearby berry bush. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

You realise what happens just a fraction of a second too late.

YOU DIED!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, you chose to end the alliance with Cedric.

"You're right. I think we are better off splitting up here," you say. You and Cedric grab your stuff, shake hands and walk off in different directions. You have barely left when you hear Draco stab Cedric and then you're running. You hear footsteps behind you and you hear a cannon. You see a tree you know you can climb, but you're fairly confident you can outrun Draco. There is also a cave you know you can fit into that Draco can't.

If you choose to climb the tree, go to chapter 4.  
If you choose to keep running, go to chapter 5.  
If you choose to go into the cave, go to chapter 6.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, you chose to climb the tree.

You climb up the tree, hoping Draco can't follow you. He throws his knife up at you and it lodges into the trunk of the tree. He fires a killing curse at you. You manage to avoid it as you grab the knife and throw it down at him. It hits his head and a cannon fires. You survived. Just then, you hear the Gryffindors alliance coming. You freeze. They stop under the tree you are up.

If you climb down to join the alliance, turn to chapter 7.  
If you stay up the tree, turn to chapter 8.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, you chose to keep running.

You run as fast as you can for as far as you can, but Draco had better stamina than you thought. You're choosing the most complicated path possible, in the hopes of losing him, but he's cleverer than you thought. Unfortunately, you trip and Draco stabs you with his knife.

YOU DIED!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, you chose to go into the cave.

You see the cave and you jump in it. You also see Draco's confused face, and you try your hardest not to laugh. But then Draco runs. You see the Gryffindor alliance above the cave you are hiding in.

If you get out to join the alliance, turn to chapter 7.  
If you stay in the cave, turn to chapter 8.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, you chose to try and join the alliance.

You climb down the tree/ climb out the cave and the alliance look at you. You don't get the chance to say anything. Harry uses the Sectumsempra curse on you and they leave you to bleed to death, but not before stealing all your stuff.

YOU DIED!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, you chose to wait for the Gryffindors to leave.

You wait in the tree/ cave for a few minutes, and the Gryffindors leave. You also see Luna run past. They you hear a scream. It can only belong to Ginny. You assume Luna killed her. Then you hear another scream. It's Ron's scream. Two cannons fire. A third also fires. You hear Luna scream before she dies. There are only five tributes left. No, three. You hear Neville and Draco casting the killing curse at each other. This is it. Now you either win or die. Go to chapter nine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final three, will you survive?

You see Harry and Hermione leave and you jump out of the cave. You decide to go after them. You sneak around behind them. Then, they turn on each other and you see Harry stabbing Hermione. Her cannon fires. You hide behind a tree. Luckily, Harry doesn't hear you and he walks on. But as you go to follow him, you step on a twig and it snaps. He turns around as quickly as he can. You stare at each other for a minute. He draws his wand. You think for a split second.

If you want to draw your wand, go to chapter 10.  
If you want to make an alliance, go to chapter 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, if you manage to make the right choices.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, you chose to draw your wand.

You draw your wand. Harry casts a killing curse at you and you dodge and throw your knife at his head. His cannon fires as soon as he falls to the floor. Congratulations. You are the winner of the Hogwarts Hunger Games!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! You won!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're here, you chose to try and make an alliance with Harry.

"Allies!" You shout.  
"Arvada Kedavra!"  
You are hit with a green beam of light. Your cannon goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close yet so far away. Sorry!


End file.
